Chairs may have chair arms and arm rests in order to provide increased comfort and to decrease fatigue by providing support for the user's arms and lateral support for the body. In some instances, it may be desirable to remove the chair arm from the chair. However, typical chair arms are attached to the chair using relatively complex mechanisms which require tools to assemble and disassemble, which not only make it difficult for the typical user to selectively remove the chair arm but also increase the assembly and manufacturing costs.